militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BNS Abu Bakar (2014)
|Ship class=Modified Type 053H2 frigate |Ship name=''Abu Bakar'' |Ship identification=Pennant number: F-15 |Ship builder=Hudong Shipyard, Shanghai |Ship launched =28 December 1985 |Ship acquired=December, 2013 |Ship commissioned=1 March 2014 |Ship in service=2014 - Present |Ship status= |Ship home port= Chittagong }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship drought= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=*2 × 12E390VA,880 kW (7,885 hp) at 480 rpm *2 shafts |Ship speed=26.5 knots |Ship range= at 18 knots |Ship complement=300 (27 officers) |Ship sensors=*Sonar: **SJD-5 medium-frequency sonar **SJC-1B reconnaissance sonar **SJX-4 communications sonar *CTC-1629 combat data system (or Chinese copy ZKJ-3A) *Radar System: **Surface: Type 354 Radar (Eye Shield) 2D , I-band **Air Type 517H-1 (Knife Rest) 2D long-range , A-band **Navigation: 2 × Racal RM-1290, I-band **Fire Control: *Type 352 Radar (Square Tie) surface search fire-control, I-band **Type 343 (Wasp Head) fire control radar, G/H-band **2 × Type 341 fire control radar for dual 37 mm AA gun **Echo Type 5 (Hull Mounted) |Ship EW= *Data link: HN-900 (Chinese equivalent of Link 11A/B, to be upgraded) *Communication: SNTI-240 SATCOM *RWD-8 (Jug Pair) intercept EW suite: **Type 9230I radar warning receiver **Type 651A IFF |Ship armament= *Missiles: **AShM - 2x4 C-802A *Guns: **2 × Type 79A dual-100 mm gun **4 × Type 76 dual-37 mm AA guns *Torpedoes: 6x 324 mm LAS (2 triple) tubes (Type II) *1 × Whitehead A 244S *D/C: **2 × DC racks **4 × Type 64 DC projectors *Decoys: 2 x Mk-36RBOC 6-barrel decoy rocket launchers |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= }} }} BNS Abu Bakar is a modified Type 053H2 frigate of the Bangladesh Navy, bought in 2014 from China. History The Type 053H2 Frigate BNS Abu Bakar was previously known as Huangshi, which served with People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN) in East Sea Fleet. She was commissioned in PLAN in 1986. In 2013 the ship was sold to Bangladesh Navy. Career BNS Abu Bakar was commissioned to Bangladesh Navy on 1 March 2014. She is currently based at Chittagong under Commodore Commanding BN Flotila. On April 21–25, 2014, she took part in 14th Western Pacific Naval Symposium and International Fleet Review-2014 in Qingdao, Shandong Province of China. During the tour, the ship visited the ports of Klang of Malaysia, Hong Kong, Sanya of China and Phuket of Thailand in a goodwill mission. On 12 March 2015, the ship left for Malaysia to take part in Langkawi International Maritime and Aerospace Exhibition (LIMA)-2015. On her way back home, she will visit the port of Yangon, Myanmar on goodwill mission. She is expected to come back home on 31 March 2015. The ship took part in Cooperation Afloat Readiness and Training(CARAT), an annual bilateral exercise with United States Navy, in 2015. She was at the port of Colombo, Sri Lanka from 21 October to 23,2015 on goodwill visit. Armament The ship is armed with advanced C-802A anti-ship missiles with a range of 180 km. It also carries naval guns, anti-aircraft guns, torpedoes and anti-submarine weapons. Recently ECM and ESSM systems are installed on the ship. See also Frigates *BNS Osman *BNS Ali Haider *BNS Bangabandhu *BNS Somudra Joy References Category:Ships of the Bangladesh Navy Category:Frigates of the Bangladesh Navy Category:Type 053H2 frigates of the Bangladesh Navy Category:Ships built in China